jeopardyhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 13
Season 13 (1996-1997) Jeopardy!_Season_13_Logo.jpg Jeopardy!_1996-1997_title_card.png Jeopardy! sushi bar set from 1997.png Jeopardy! sushi bar set contestant podiums 2.png Jeopardy! sushi bar-era game board.png Jeopardy! sushi bar set contestant podiums 1.png Jeopardy1996blueset.jpg Jeopardy1996redset.jpg Pat Sajak's Entrance.jpg Jeopardy! S13 Daily Double Logo-A.jpg Jeopardy! S13 Daily Double Logo-B.png Jeopardy! S13 Audio Daily Double Logo-A.png Jeopardy! S13 Audio Daily Double Logo-B.png Jeopardy! S13 Video Daily Double Logo.png Jeopardy Closing Act 2806 First one w sushi bar set .jpg Created By Merv Griffin Text (1996-1997).jpg Columbia-TriStar-Television-2.jpg Columbia TriStar Television 1996.jpg Season changes: * Johnny Gilbert's opening catchphrase until Season 16, was changed to say: "From the Sony Pictures Studios, this is Jeopardy!". On early episodes of this season, Johnny Gilbert said: "From the Sony Studios, this is Jeopardy!". The sound of the audience chattering returned at the beginning of this season, but the audience chattering was removed after the November 8, 1996 episode. * The opening credits have changed to a CGI flyover of the Sony Pictures Studios complex: ** During the final season of the grid set, the opening credits remained the same, as in Season 11, which was the last season to have the globe intro. ** When the sushi bar set debuted, the globe intro was dropped, and the opening credits have changed to a CGI flyover of Sony Pictures Studios, and then, a television monitor zooms out by passing through the dollar figures from the Jeopardy! and the Double Jeopardy! round segments popping on the television monitors, as they passed through the Jeopardy! logo at the end. The Jeopardy! logo zooms in by cutting through the "A" to reveal the 1996-2002 set. The closed captioning bug came back in this season. * On early episodes of this season, Johnny Gilbert said "This is Johnny Gilbert speaking. Jeopardy! was created by Merv Griffin". On later episodes of this season, Johnny Gilbert said "Jeopardy! was created by Merv Griffin". * When the sushi bar set debuted, the Jeopardy! theme had the first five seconds removed, and the bongo theme started to fade in. The whooshing sound, and the audience chattering were removed. Johnny Gilbert began saying "Jeopardy! was created by Merv Griffin" at the end of each episode, which remained in use until the December 31, 1999 episode. The camera did not zoom in on the dollar values from the top and bottom, so the closing animations between Trebek and the winner of the day was dropped, so the sponsor list, and the closing credits will now appear over the closing act. * This is also the last season, in which the monitors on the contestant podiums changed its color from blue to red for the Double Jeopardy! and Final Jeopardy! segments. Starting with the November 12, 1996 episode, the contestant podium monitors stayed blue throughout the whole show. The closed captioning bug came back to the opening credits. * This season is both the last season to use the grid set, and the first season to use the sushi bar set. * This is the last season to use the 1992-1997 bongo theme, and the 1984-1997 "Think!" music in the Final Jeopardy! segments. * This is the last season to have the contestant podium microphones, due to the microphones being removed the next season. * The font for the contestant introductions were changed to Compacta-D at the beginning of the season, with the contestants names in the introduction rendered in upper-and-lower case for the first two months. * Starting with the November 4, 1996 episode, Johnny Gilbert said "Jeopardy! was created by Merv Griffin". After Johnny Gilbert's catchphrase, the KingWorld logo appeared, followed by the Columbia TriStar Television logo. * The music from "Think!" is played during the KingWorld logo. * The contestant interviews after the first commercial break, and before concluding the last segment of the Jeopardy! segment, and then, going into the second commercial break. * But when this is done, Alex Trebek began standing near the contestant podiums, rather than near his podium. * Stock footage from the December 6, 1996 episode was featured in the 1999 film ''Baby Geniuses''. * On the December 25, 1996 episode, the "Merry Christmas" banner can be seen behind a decorated Christmas tree, with the black Jeopardy! logo on a red background is shown. * The first semifinal game of the 1997 College Championship, which aired on the May 19, 1997 episode, and they had to determine who, between Steven Bevier, and Brian Chan, would go on to become a finalist. * Both were tied at $6,500 going into Final Jeopardy! and $13,000 coming out of it. * Steven responded correctly and went on to become the 1997 College Championship 2nd runner-up. * Columbia TriStar Television changed its logo on later episodes of this season. It is changed to the Columbia Torch Lady zooming away from us, and the TriStar Pegasus is different and flying across, and the clouds on the second box zoom away slowly and the background is a blue cloudy sky, and a light blue background. Also, the boxes and text were in bluish tint and all text is navy blue. This season: * Season 13 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 2, 1996. * On early episodes of the season, the contestants names, and the total winnings of the day, were changed to Compacta-D. The 30-second thinking period of Final Jeopardy!, as well as the sponsor list, and the closing credits, still used the Korinna font. * On later episodes of this season, the contestants names, the total winnings of the day, the sponsor list, and the closing credits were changed to Compacta-D, and the clue text in the 30-second thinking period of Final Jeopardy! were changed to Clarendon. * Starting with the November 4, 1996 episode, the sponsor list moved to the bottom of the screen, and changed to Compacta-D. However, the text used for clues as they appear on the monitors, where they still used the Korinna font to this day. * The November 8, 1996 episode marks the last time, the grid set was used for 5 seasons, and 1,151 shows. ** When the show began, and before Final Jeopardy!, Alex Trebek explained that the grid set was used for the last time. ** When the show was over, Alex Trebek took home the microphone, and the sheets from the contestant podium, and then, a sneak peek of the brand new sushi bar set, when Johnny Gilbert previewed the Celebrity Jeopardy! tournament. * On the November 11, 1996 episode, the sushi bar set makes its debut, and it is the first set designed by Naomi Slodki. This set remained in use until the November 8, 2002 episode, a couple of weeks before being replaced by the metallic set. ** The set consisted of a wood-like appearance, with the nine-foot Jeopardy! logo emblazoned on the sliding doors, which consisted of the "P" and "A", and Alex Trebek makes his entrance by walking down a small staircase. ** The contestant podiums and Alex Trebek's podium had a brand new look. ** Additionally, the contestant backdrop consists of glass panels, which resembles the interior design of a sushi bar. * Starting with the November 12, 1996 episode, the set changed back to blue for the closing credits. * On the November 13, 1996 episode, all three celebrity male contestants wound up with $0 at the end of the show. * During this season's Teen Tournament, the set changed its color to an unusual shade of pink for the closing credits. * On the February 6, 1997 episode, during the Teen Tournament, the set was filled with tribble invasion creatures Star Trek all over. * On the April 1, 1997 episode, Pat Sajak hosted as an April Fools' joke. The same day, Alex Trebek hosted Wheel of Fortune, with Pat's wife Lesly Sajak as hostess, and Pat Sajak and Vanna White were contestants, as they play for charity. On this episode: ** Johnny Gilbert begins the intro normally, and introduced the contestants (Christian/Lori/Paul). After Johnny Gilbert introduced the contestants (Christian/Lori/Paul), it ends with Charlie O'Donnell taking over by saying, "And now, here is your host: Pat Sajak!". He makes his entrance, and then, he welcomes the viewers while pointing out to the audience. ** After introducing the contestants, Pat would begin the Jeopardy! round, whose Wheel of Fortune-themed categories consisted of the following: "Buy a Vowel", "Lose a Turn", "Book & Author", "Husband & Wife", "Before & After", which became a recurring Jeopardy! category itself, that is identical to the Wheel counterpart, and "Say "Jack"", which is a pun on Pat's last name, where all of the correct responses that contain the word "jack". ** After the first commercial break, Pat interviews the contestants (Christian/Lori/Paul), followed by the conclusion of the Jeopardy! round, and then, Pat would go to our second commercial break to begin the Double Jeopardy! round. ** After the second commercial break, Pat began the Double Jeopardy! round, whose categories are a play on the word "fool": "Hoaxes & Frauds", "April", "Fuels", "Shakespearean Fools", ""Fool"'s Errands", and ""Fool"-ish Songs". ** After the Double Jeopardy! round with all of the scores, Pat gave the Final Jeopardy! category; "Trinidadian Amateur Ichthyologists", and then, Pat would go to our last commercial break to begin the Final Jeopardy! ''round. ** After the last commercial break, Pat tells the viewers that it's April Fools' Day, and he gave the ''Final Jeopardy! category "Trinidadian Amateur Ichthyologists", and Pat gave the correct response of "Who is R.J. Lashmere?". ** The wardrobe provider credit at the end of this episode, using Alex Trebek's name, instead of using Pat Sajak's. * On the May 1, 1997 episode, the Law & Order theme song is heard, as all three celebrity contestants are actors. * The week of the May 5, 1997 episode is the semi-final, and the final matches of the International Tournament are both held in Stockholm, Sweden. This is the first time that Jeopardy! began taping these tournaments out on location. * Season 13 of Jeopardy! wraps up on July 18, 1997, which also marked the last time, the 1992-1997 theme, and the 1984-1997 "Think!" music was used. * Summer reruns, possibly with replacement fee plugs, air from July 21-August 30, 1997, with reruns later airing on weekends from 1997-1998. Reruns later air on Game Show Network in the early 2000s. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline